Retribution
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: Kairi a feirce Veteran of the Alliance. we see her life though the era of death and the coming of falling of Deathwing. may do more chapters when Mist of Pandaria comes out
1. Prouloge

Decided to reboot the story with more to it using most events from the warcraft saga up to the current content patch. will try and get a new chapter in every two weeks from here until the launch of Mist of pandaria.

* * *

Shadowmourne flared with a fiery aura. Kairi's eyes gave off an orange hue different then most death knights. But her glowing eyes were that of a normal death knight in the past only recently had they changed to the color of flames.

She stood with the rest of the hero's of Azeroth stood together ready to fight the destroyer and end his cycle of destruction.

Kairi recalled all the memories that happened to her in her eleven years of serves to the Alliance. Memories of her life in Lorderon and of her mother and father. And that are where our story begins.


	2. Marriage and an Invasion

From now on all chapters will be on firday or saturday. Please review and comment.

* * *

Elak Swiftwolf age 21 and the youngest commader in the history of Azeroth, was to be married to his fiancé Namine Dragonsbane. Namine was a young mage of the mystical city of Dalaran who had come back to Stormwind to on the request of the council of Dalaran.

Elak had fallen in love with her a year prior and now they were expecting a baby girl.

Elak walked into the cathedral with is silver plated armor. Elak spotted the champion of Stormwind Anduin Lothar standing at the altar.

"Thank you my lord for doing this," Elak said with respect in his voice.

"Elak this is your day you do not need to address me so formally. We are brothers in arms and today I am just Andiun Lothar Citizen of Stormwind," Lothar said patting Elak's back.

Namine was sitting in the back room with her sister and bride's maid Arakahn.

"What if today goes wrong?" asked Namine in a worried tone.

"It will be ok Namine today will be a day you never forget," answered Arakahn trying to calm her down.

One of the young priestesses came in.

"Lord Elak has arrived we will begin the wedding in half an hour," the priestess announced.

"Let's get you in your dress and get you to your new life."

Arakahn helped Namine get into her white embowered dress imported from the greatest tailor in all of Lordeon.

That day Elak and Namine were married and that Hallow's end they had their baby girl, Kairi. The next year the second girl, Yukari, was born. But all wouldn't go well.

Sromwind would fall before the might of the orcish Horde.

Elak lead his unit against the orc's invasion of Stormwind.

Namine ported to their home and carried both Kairi and Yukari to the boatrs that were preparing to escape to Lordeon.

Meting Elak in the canals she yelled," Elak I have the child…"

Her voice was cut off by an axer slicing her spine. A scream of pure agony escaped her as she fell forward with Kairi and Yukari in her arms.

Elak charged the orc that had cut down Namine with an unstoppable fury. Elak slammed his shield into the orc's chest sending the green beast falling backwards. Elak pierced the heart of the orc with all his might.

Elak ran to Namine dropping his sword in the process.

"Mommy?" kairi weeped

"Kairi be strong," Namine answered in a week voice.

"Namine," Elak said softly.

"Elak take the girls *cough cough* to Lordeon *cough* keep them safe.." she said with her final breath.

"I will…" Elak whispered.

Elak whistled for his, Fury. He put Kairi and yukari on the horse before mounting Fury himself.

"What about Mama?" asled Yukari with tears in her eyes.

"Your mother will always be with us as she is with the holy light now," he answered softly.

They rode to the docks. Most of the boats had already stated to depart and only a few were left to get any remaining civilians and any solders that survived to Lordeon.

On the Docks was Lothar escorting Prince Varrian Wynn. Elak boarded the boat with his daughters and the boats departed to the great sea towards Lordeon.

The Surivewrs of Stormwind would ally with the other human nations along with the elf and the drawfs to push back the orcish horde. But Elak would lose his life at Blackrock Spire. Leaving Kairi and Yukari with their aunt Katelynn for 16 long years.


	3. The Death

I am sorry about the lack of keeping up with my promise had a hard time working out some minor details with the story so fromnow on I will try and post a new chapter ever 2-3 weeks.

* * *

_After the end of the Thrid War Kairi followed her father's footsteps and became a warrior of Stormwind. As for Yukari she took up the mantle as a Paladin._

Kairi rode to Stormwind on her horse Arua. The trade district was as busy as always many merchants selling their wares. Passing many Kairi rode into the canal and made here way through the dwarfen district.

The air filled with the smoke of the furnaces and the earth shook as if many minor earthquakes were happening one after another as smiths folded their metals.

Kairi rode up to a dwarf who was finishing his finest work. Noticing the female riding up he lade his hammer atop the anvil and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Good to see you las were wondering if you were ever going to show up," said the dwarf with a hardy laugh.

"You know me Jaylen always making sure Yukari is well trained before she goes to the cathedral."

"Aye just like ye well let's get ye your new weapon shall we."

Kairi dismounted and tied Arua to the nearest lamp pole.

Kairi walked into Jaylen's shop as the dwarf brought out the new weapon.

"Me finniest work if I do say so myself. Took a few weeks to get the elemetium for the blade but it worked out, we were also able to use the staff you gave me and were able to turn it into the hilt for the blade," said Jaylen as he handed Kairi the blade.

"Thank you Jaylen."

"It was little work las."

Kairi left Jaylen's shop with her new sword at her side. Kairi jump back on Arua and rode to the barracks.

_Life went on thoughout the months Kairi would be sent to the orcs home world of Drenor to defeat Illidian Stormrage until keilthas began his campain to bring Kil'jadin into Azeroth. But Kairi's future would be altered forever after the second scourge invasion._

Kairi was station at lights hope to aid the Argent Dawn against the scourge invasion on Varrians request.

"Were getting reports that Naxxramas has moved away from Stratholm,"

"What does Arthas plan he would only pull back Naxxramas if he had something more powerful to replace it,"

A carrier ran into the chapel with sweat dripping from his brow.

"A new scourge fortress has arrived just offshore," announce the carrier.

"This is getting worse we should send any able bodies to assault this new citadel,"

"If anything send the reinforcements from the alliance and horde to attack this citadel,"

"We should leave enough to defend the chapel should they fail,"

"I agree send word to the champions of the horde and the alliance that they will be taking a 7 man team to assault Achrus,"

Kairi was informed what the Brotherhood intended to do so she began gatheri9ng 6 other members to join her to fight against the new scourge stronghold.

Kairi and her allies went to the shores of the eastern plague lands fighting many of the scourge legions but there attempt became a massacre as horde and alliance soldiers fell one by one.

Within hours of the battle necromancers were already gathering the bodies of the fallen alliance and horde soldiers and taking them Achrus to be raised as ghouls or to serve the Lich King in Death as Death Knights.

Lord Mograine had come to inspect the necromancers' progress. He passed by many dead orcs trolls tauren night elves dwarfs and gnomes until he saw the corpse of Kairi. He dismounted his horse and took a look at Kairi's equipment.

"Take this one to Razuvious and make sure this weapon she weilds is given to her when she is raised as one of Arthas's champions," commanded Mograine.

Without another word a pair of necromancers carried the body to Razuvious as instructed.

* * *

Please comment and review.


	4. The Dark rebirth

I awoke in a chamber with the only being that of the torches. I had no memories of my past the only thing I could remember was my name, Kairi.

I got up from the hard cold floor and became adjust to my surroundings. I saw undead walking around the chilling hall.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new dark age for the scourge."

I turned towards the voice that had just spoken. There stood a man clad in armor as dark as the night sky. At his waist was a rune blade that glowed with an aura so unholy it would make the weakest of this world cower in fear.

"Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us a blemish upon these plague lands they must be shown the price of their defiance. You will become a force of retribution, where you tread doom will follow. Go now and claim you destiny Death Knight."

I stood there only knowing to obey his will. I unconsciously walked towards a man in the halls.

He turned towards me and glared at me without any hesitation I kneeled before him.

"You have heard the call of the Lich King, Death Knight. Now it is time to answer your master. Your training begins now."

"I am Instructor Razuvious you will do as I command."

Razuvious pulled out his sword and began to speak," The single most important piece of equipment to a Death Knight is the runeblade. It is through the rune blade that a Death Knight commands the power of frost blood and the unholy. There rune blade also acts as a vessel to store the Death Knights runic power," he seethed his sword and continued," the time has come to create your first runeblade. Search the weapon rack on this floor and locate a battle-worn sword. Once found take the sword to a nearby rune forge and use it to create a runeblade."

I said nothing I walked over to one of the weapon racks. I searched the weapons until I found one that had a strange feeling to it. I pulled it out the rack and began to play with it. The blade felt natural in my hand as if it had been created for my hand. After a few swings I took it to the rune forge and began to engrave ruins in it. While doing this I heard screaming in my head and a sharp pain hit in my stomach but I continued on. After the run blade was rune forged I returned to Razuvious.

"Well done Kairi, you have successfully created your first runeblade weapon. With it you will sow the seeds of destruction! In your wake will be a bloodied field in battle littered with the corpses of all those that would dare oppose the scourge."

"The endless hunger will soon take hold of you Death Knight. When it does you will feel pain immeasurable. There is one remedy for the suffering: the hunger must be sated."

He dropped a key into my hand.

"I give you the key to your salvation chained to the heart of Acherus are those deemed unworthy of the dark brotherhood. Use the key to free and unworthy initiate. Allow them to equip their gear and battle for their freedom. Kill and the pain will cease. Fail and suffer for eternity."

I walked towards the center of the room and unlocked the unworthy initiate.

"I will prove my worth to the Lich King," the initiate said to me as he gathered his armor and sword. Once dress the night elf and I charged each other. Our weapons clashed fearsly with each strike sending sparks to the ground. I dodged most of the initiates attacks and once he was starting t get weary I stroke. I ran up to him sliding to his right side and ran my sword clean through his neck. The head rolled off the body and onto the floor as his body fell before me.

I left the arena and went back to Razuvious.

"As expected my chosen knight has triumphed! You are ready, Kairi. Behold, Acherus, the grand citadel of death! It had no equal in this world! Not even the mighty Naxxramas could withstand a direct assault from the Ebon Hold. Looming above the face of the necropolis is the all seeing eye of Acherus. From it the master is able to see great distances into the territories held by our enemies. What the eye sees, the Lich King sees, and the time has come for you to peer through the eye! The Lich King has called for you, Kairi, go now! Suffer well sister."

I said nothing and walked towards the Lich King. Once I got to him he motioned for me to join him.

"The time to spill the blood of our enemies approaches. You must first learn what it is that you seek to destroy, before rushing into battle. It is what separates a Death Knight from a mindless ghoul. I will grant you sight beyond sight, my champion you will use the eye of Acherus to gather information on our agents. Towering above this platform is the eye of Acherus. From it you will call forth a probe that you will then use to analyze the Scarlet Crusades fortifications at new Avaloh. The eye has a host of powers that should make the acquisition of this data simple. Use the eye's siphon to analyze the forge, town hall, hold, and chapel. The eye's control mechanisms are lacerated on either side of this platform. Waste no more time, Kairi. The scourge will have this place. The Lich King commands it!"

"Yes my master," I answered bowing my head.

I walked over to the eye's control mechanism. Though it looked like an ordinary pillar I felt immense power radiating from it. I placed my hand onto it and felt my sight move to the eye. Once I got use to the controls of the eye I made way to analyze the forge, town hall, the hold, and the chapel. Once I had completed the task I had the eye return to Acherus I took my hand down and I was once again looking at the pillar.

I walked back to the Lich King and knelt before him.

"They prepare for battle-as expected-but there is something else. I sense an old enemy, an enemy that I once destroyed long ago… It matters not. We will send the full might of the scourge against them before they have a chance to evacuate their homes and put in place their defenses. Listen well, Death Knight, for I give you the words that will start a war. My final judgment has been passed: Death. To. All. None shall stand so boldly against the might of the scourge without reprisal! As you have served me well in your first task so too shall you serve me in your next task. Take my judgment to Highlord Morgrain at the command post of Acherus found on the first floor. Tell him to begin the assault. And when the crusade has been dealt with we will finish off the Argent Dawn."

I nodded and walk to the teleportation pad used to meet with Morgrain.

'Kairi…' a feminine voice said in my mind,' walk way Kairi…'

The whispers then ceased one I reach Morgrain. I bowed slight to which Morgrain nodded for me to continue.

"Our lord has decreed his judgment. Death to all. Begin the assault." A cold smile crawled across his exposed face.

He sent me off before he dropped a chain in my hand.

"Suffer well sister," were his parting words.

I thought of those that had once called me sister but the strongest pull was a woman with light brown hair. But just as quickly as those memories came they were once again gone in a flash.

I went to Thalanor and ordered for a way down to Death's Breach. He quickly retrieved a bone gryphon and sent me down to the frontlines.

I received orders from Valanar to slay the peasants and soldiers of the Scarlet Crusade but before I got anywhere I was stopped by Salanar the Horseman

"Hold sister I have a task for one of your skill," he began.

"What is it you want?" I asked curiously.

He walked over to the edge of the hill and began to speak," How fortuitous is it that the Crusade has a stable full of horses a mere stone's throw from this post. Though they guard it tenaciously, a young death knight could break through and take what is rightfully hers! Once you acquire a horse from the Havenshire Stables, return it to me and I will see what can be done about transforming it into a proper deathcharger. And remember, Kairi, it's only stealing if you're caught. Watch out for that deranged stable master Kitrik!"

With a nod I continued forth to the frontlines. I began by slaying the civilians and the crusaders. Once I felt that my destruction of the area was acceptable I went to the stables. The horses all backed away in fear of me but one was different it held its ground and stared me in the eyes. The horse wore armor of the human capital of Stormwind. The horse walked up to me as I lowered my hood. The horse then nuzzled my hand I started to pet the horse as more memoires flowed through my mind. I had road this horse for the past 7 years.

"Aura," I whispered.

I hoped onto Aura and made my way back to death's Breach. Once there I informed Valanar that the crusaders were dead. As a reward he dropped a ring into my hand and shooed me off. After that I took Aura to Salanar.

He smiled as I handed him the reins to Aura.

"Now for the true test can you show mastery over an unbound charger and brutally over take the thing that you desire most?"

"yes," I answered," but this horse belongs to me no one else make her into a deathcharger and if you pull anything I'll use this sword and remove your head from here it stands."

"Hmm as you wish," with a flick of his hand Aura vanished. "The horse you stole has been taken to the Realm of Shadows. It is there that my dark rider will slay the beast and raise it as a deathcharger. Do you think yourself brave enough to enter the Realm of Shadows in pursuit of the deathcharger? If you accept, I will transport you to the shadow world. Once there, seek out a dark rider in the open fields south of us. To emerge victorious, you must slay him, overtake his deathcharger and return it to Death's Breach. Issue the Horseman's Call should you succeed."

I was transported to the realm of shadows I quickly slew the dark rider and road his death charger back to Death's Breach. Salanar appeared before me with a deathcharger to his side.

"You have succeeded were most initiates fail, Kairi. For that I reward you handsomely your horse has been converted to serve you as well as the lich king."

Aura's eye now glowed a light blue and was now covered in saronite plating. Aura neighed as I came and got on her. I was then off to finish the Lich Kings will.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter made it as long as i could will be skiping a few quests in the death knight story line but I will make sure the importent ones are mentioned in the next chapter. thnx and please review and comment.


End file.
